


Why Didn't You Warn Me?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, christmas crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Megan is having a Christmas dinner with Christmas Crackers too.  Jim has no clue what they do.





	Why Didn't You Warn Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Christmas Crackers** – due 22nd Dec/revealed 23rd Dec
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *22* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 23rd  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Why Didn’t You Warn Me? **

Megan Connor was having a Christmas party and everyone from the bullpen had been invited. It was going to be crowded, but she cooked and baked for three days getting ready for it.

Jim and Blair were the first to arrive. Megan answered the door, cheerfully. 

“Jimbo, Sandy, Merry Christmas. Come on in. I’m making mixed drinks ahead of time so we can all get blind. I already have the cabs on call for everyone.”

“Hello, Megan. I can’t believe you got two tables in this apartment,” Jim said, as he looked around the rooms. 

Blair laughed and said, “Leave it to her to find room everywhere. Now what can we do to help?”

“You can put the Christmas Crackers at every setting if you’d like.” She pointed to the festive looking things and Jim looked at them oddly. 

“What the hell are these, Megan?” 

“You twist it and a surprise comes out. We do that before or after dinner. Depends on when you want to do it.”

Blair smiled and said, “What a great idea. I’ve only been to one party that had them. They go to each place setting, right?” Blair was already starting to put them on the table. 

Megan smiled at her friends. “Exactly, Sandy. You’re doing a great job. Jimbo, how would you like to be my taste tester for the drinks? Do you like Bailey’s Irish Crème?”

“Of course I do. Now this is a helpful job I can get into. Give me a tester,” Jim ordered. Megan handed him the first tester and Jim drank it very slowly. 

It was Jim’s turn to smile. “This is delicious, but maybe I should try another, just to be on the safe side.”

She laughed as the doorbell rang. “Could you answer the door, Jimbo?”

“Sure.” Jim walked over and opened up the door and found Simon, Rhonda, Rafe, Henri, Joel and Dan Wolf. 

“Did you all come together?” Jim asked, laughing. 

“Yes, Dan is our designated driver. He doesn’t want to see any of us on his table,” Simon pointed out. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone. Come on in and I’ll take your coats.” They all handed their coats to Jim and he asked, “Megan where do you want the coats?”

“On my bed in my room. Thank you, Jimbo.”

Jim found his way to the bedroom and put each coat and jacket on the bed neatly and carefully. When he came out, dinner was being served. _How long was I in there?_

He sat between Simon and Megan. It was the only chair left. Dinner looked wonderful and Jim was starving. 

Megan stood up and said, “The first thing we’re going to do is twist the Christmas Crackers and see what’s inside. Then we’ll eat. 

Everyone twisted and the loud pop made Jim jump. Everyone laughed. “Chief, why didn’t you warn me?”

“You were in putting the coats away when we were telling them all about the Crackers. Now, open yours Jim and show us what you got,” Blair suggested. 

Jim braced himself for the pop and out fell a little panther. It was so cute and he looked over at Blair and saw that Blair had a wolf. _How did Megan know this? Better yet, how did she know I was going to sit here?_

They talked for a few minutes about how cool the little prizes were inside of it and then it was time to eat and drink. Megan and Jim got up three times to make up new batches of the mixed drink. Everyone was having a great time, even Dan, who was the designated driver.

Megan asked, “Dan, what kind of car do you have with enough seats for everyone?”

“I have a really nice 10 seater Van and it’s worked out nice for occasions like this,” Dan replied. 

They all finished and Jim helped Megan clean the kitchen. The rest of them were drunk, except for Dan, and playing with their toys. 

Megan smiled at Jim and said, “They’re so mature, aren’t they?”

“Yeah. I wonder if Dan could take me and Blair home too. I’m feeling no pain let me tell you.”

“I’m sure he can. Thanks for helping me Jimbo. You’re the best.”

“That’s what friends are for. And thank you for introducing me to Christmas Crackers. I had never heard of them. I love the jungle cat I got.”

“Let’s go and visit with everyone before it’s time to leave. Merry Christmas, Jimbo.”

They joined their friends in the living room but not before Jim picked up his jungle cat and put it in his pocket. Fate was sometimes quite awesome. This was one of the times.


End file.
